Kindred Spirits Of The Wilderness
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: For a long time, Ray the Master Fisherman has always eluded the women in his life. Now reaching the peak of his frustrations, a helpful individual intervenes to help him with his problems concerning the opposite sex.
1. Prologue

"So often... I always say how much I prefer fish over women, how the mysteries of the fishing world are way more intriguing than those of the other sex... gah! What a load of rubbish! The mysteries of fishing are running thin on me, and I still don't understand the ways of women! It's infuriating! It's maddening! Why is it like that for me? Why can I never to talk to them! ... oh, hey! A Yamane!"

Mornings are usually prime fishing time for Master Fisherman Ray. The brown-haired wanderer always contemplated in his usual blue traveling robes, but could never make a breakthrough when it came to thinking about women. Thoughts of fish usually floated about in his mind, and it clearly serves as a frustrating distraction to him. While getting his mind off of this delicate subject offers much needed relief for him, it is rather dubious as to how long this "preoccupation" will keep him happy.

"Such a valuable, tasty fish, the Yamane. A true delicacy for the dedicated fisherman. A shame that my fellow disciple Joe does not possess such skill to catch it habitually. He actually shows such great promise in such a worthy art, yet his fervor and energy proves to be his one major downfall. The same energy he shows ends up scaring off the bountiful catches that should be his. Joe fails to understand that true fisherman require patience, diligence, and focus!"

Unfortunately, his compassion and pride of fishing led his mind into troubled waters once more.

"As a master fisherman, I'm as patient, diligent, and as focused as they come! To this day, however, I've yet to catch any of the famous "Kings" of Flower Bud Village! Jack already beat me to the feared Jamasquid, the King of the legendary Underground lake! A friend Dear Jack may be, but his talents may eventually eradicate all my chances at recognition of I hesitate! If only I could solve the mystery of the other King Fish... these challenges prove to be nearly as challenging as..."

Ray gulped at the thought of the next word he uttered.

"... Women..."

Disheartened, the master fisherman slumped down as he once again cast his fishing line. His mind always comes back to the thought of girls eventually, no matter how compassionate he is towards his fishing. There have plenty of beautiful women around Flower Bud Village, but like the number if King Fishes, the number of woman availible began dwindling.

One by one, women that were initially single gradually found their soul mates.

Lyla, the gift shop owner was no exception; as she had gone as far as marry her beloved Jack. While Ray had little interest in this charming romantic, he deeply respects and secretly envies the relationship they share. He's rather jealous of the farmer's social savvy with the ladies, as well as Doctor Alex's natural charisma.

There has also been some news that the infamous shrew Katie began warming up to his novice disciple, Joe, but Ray could care less. The apprentice baker's attitude constantly reminded the poor fisherman of how his harsh mother treated him when he decided to become a vagabond. Being around her always brings back those awful memories.

What upset him most was the embarrassing incident that occurred more than a year ago, when he tried to find a book about the local Fish Kings swimming around. The lovely, blue-haired Maria happened to be the librarian, and her prescience ended up being too intimidating for him. The soft expression in her eyes, the calm aura she exudes, her artistic and intellectual demeanor, and her upper-class upbringing had him stammering like poor, tongue-tied fool. After disgracing himself like that, he wouldn't dare try speaking face to face with another woman.

At this rate, he may always be the wise, solitary fishing bum he's been for the past few years of his life. Although it isn't as cool as being a wise, solitary angel with destructive powers, he seems satisfied with the life he lives now.

Today, however, may prove to be a major breakthrough in his struggle with the opposite sex he feared so much.

"Yo Fishmonger! What's up!" a cheerful voice cried out.

Ray trembled in fear. He slowly turned his head to see the one who greeted him.

She wore her admired blonde hair into a ponytail. Her noticeable attire consisted of short-sleeved jean jacket over a blank white top with matching jean shorts. It also included some brown boots and athletic black arm bands. She was considered one of the best cooks, if not THE best cook, of Flower Bud Village. She was arguably considered one of the hottest women in the village as well.

She was the horse-riding maniac, Gwen.

**Harvest Moon: Magical Melody**

**Kindred Spirits of the Wilderness**


	2. Fish Under Troubled Waters

**Harvest Moon: Magical Melody**

**Kindred Spirits of the Wilderness**

Ray glared hopelessly at the attractive woman before him. With intimidation running through his veins like icy cold water, Ray was left both petrified and speechless.

"Yes, I was talking to you! I don't know anyone else around here who makes a living catching and selling fish! If it's not you, it sure ain't Joe!"

The poor fisherman tried to collect his thoughts, but they all sounded like meaningless rambling. No matter how heard he tried, he could not think straight enough to get away.

Gwen slowly approached to helpless fishing man with an amused grin on her face. Each step was made with precision. She continued this staccato stalking motion until she was merely inches away from prey. Carefully, she kneeled down to meet the sitting fisherman's face until suddenly...

"Hey!"

"GAAH!" Ray screamed as he nearly fell into the lake, but quick reflexes managed to keep him good and dry.

Gwen's raucous laughter filled Flower Bud Village while Ray glared at her, un-amused.

"W-w-w-what the heck was that!" Ray demanded.

"Awww man... that was rich! You've got it bad... really bad" Gwen chuckled.

"T-that's not funny!" Ray squealed.

After a while, Gwen managed to quell her laughing.

"Haha... so-sorry... ha... I couldn't resist!" she admitted. She then cleared her throat before she continued.

"Seriously, though. I always see you around here, and I catch you at the Inn sometimes, but I never see you take a room there. I even check to see if you're sleeping at Grandpa's place, but it's like you're never around at night! I can't help but worry sometimes! Are you, like... sleeping in the wild outside of town?" Gwen asked.

"That's MY secret!" Ray protested.

Gwen's smile widened. "I see... when you're first approached by a lady, your rationale goes out to lunch, but when you're faced in a more "threatening" situation, you bear some pretty sharp fangs! That's actually kinda cool!"

"Why I... w-what!" Ray exclaimed in puzzlement

Gwen chuckled again. "Come on, Fishy! Don't tell me you're surprised!"

"B-b-but... my fear of women... h-how did you---"

"Know? That's obvious! You have it written all over you! Jack and I happened to be there when you freaked out at the Library! I saw how you react when Ellen tries to deliver you your daily pudding, and considering what I witnessed here... do I really need any more proof?" Gwen noted.

Ray sighed. "I-it's because women are mysterious and different" he groaned.

"Really now? But the two of us are talking here right now after I gave you that scare, am I right?" Gwen grinned.

Ray could still feel his body shaking. "... that doesn't mean I feel any more comfortable" he admitted.

Gwen took a moment to look at the clear blue sky before she responded. "Geez... it doesn't mean that you can't relate to any one woman. We're people, too, ya know. We're just as diverse as you guys!"

Ray wasn't convinced to loosening up, and went into a withdrawal posture. Gwen sighed at this pathetic displayed and thought what would finally get him to open up. A stroke of genius then struck here.

"Say Fisherman! You've worked with a few fishing recipes, right? I've seen you eat at the Inn sometimes, so I'm curious what you think of my cooking" she casually threw in.

"Waitaminute... that Tuna steak was your doing?" Ray asked curiously as he lowered his guard and gradually made eye contact.

"But of course! I am the Inn's personal cook, after all! I'm not only trying to be a championship horse racer, but I'm aspiring to be one of the world's top chefs! Although, my pride isn't going to let me learn from others to achieve my dream!" she boasted.

"Well... I admit that the Tuna Steak is well made, but there's only so much you can do with Tuna. The limited choices of fish disappoint me greatly, especially in the Fall. That's the time someone can catch plentiful salmon in the stream to make my favorite dish: a zesty Salmon Meuniere. Do you know how much time and effort to make one of those? If a good quality Salmon Meuniere were available anywhere, I'd be more than happy to spend some of my hard-earned money in that place! A decent price would actually save me money for buying all the the ingredients, especially when I'm not a farmer and rancher like my friend, Jack!"

"Salmon Meuniere? Oh yeah... I tried one of those, before! Salmon tends to be really good prepared that way, but I can only work with what we get! Sure, there's the convenience of Liz's farm being right down the road, but our choices of meat and fish are extremely limited! It doesn't leave me much room for creativity! The best I can manage is a Creamed Salmon with what I have. " Gwen huffed.

"That's a shame... Creamed Salmon is a decent meal, but Salmon Meuniere is to die for! I believe that getting to taste a quality fish cuisine is the ultimate compliment to a fisherman's stomach. Having to live the fishing life for a while, I've managed to get some decent experience at cooking myself, but I acknowledge that I don't have the time or drive to be a fishing chef. There's only so much I can manage when I'm constantly on the move, so treating myself to true fine dining is a rare privilege" he sighed.

"Well, you may not be dedicated to the art of cooking, but you sound like you've had plenty of experience sampling fish. Please tell me... what is it about the Salmon Meuniere that you really love, anyway?" Gwen inquired.

Ray went into deep thought, trying to recall the taste. His mouth wet when his taste buds meticulously recreated his favorite meal.

"Well... I would have to say that buttery spread and that unforgettable breaded coating works really well with the natural taste of salmon" Ray noted as he licked his lips. "It's something you can't forget. There are other fine fishes that can be cooked this way and still be satisfying, but Salmon tops them all when you cook it just right!"

"Interesting. I suppose the reasoning makes sense when I've seen so many people go crazy over breaded shrimp. I could experiment more with that if shrimp were a commodity in this town" Gwen sighed.

"Shrimp? Are you kidding! There's this little island that I fish at that has plenty of shrimp! It's... frustrating at times when I'm trying to find the rarer fish in the sea, but I end up frying a whole lot of shrimp on a bonfire. I'm trying to keep myself from getting sick of that taste" Ray explained.

"WHAT! Hey! Save some for my cooking, then! You can go ahead and sell us your catches by the bulk! Offer up some Salmon while you're at it!" Gwen pleaded. She then paused after recalling the rest of what Ray just said. "Wait... Island? But no one here has a boat. How do you... manage it? I don't recall any island that's visible from shore, and I think trying to make the swim to an island so far away would be a bad idea"

"Oh, that... my Dolphin friend gives me a ride there" Ray said in a perfectly casual manner.

Gwen was left speechless at Ray's explanation.

"Sure. I sometimes go to the dock and feed this Dolphin one of my catches everyday. I guess he appreciates the feeding so much that he's more than happy to carry me over there. The ride's quite enjoyable, actually! A few leaps in and out of the water feels so... exhilarating!" he exclaimed.

The habitual horseback rider felt quite intrigued by this previously unknown hobby of Ray's.

"I guess there's actually more you love in life than fishing. Then again, dolphins are kind of like fish. Hmmm... then I suppose your love of things just centers around aquatic life, then?" Gwen asked.

Ray nodded. "I... guess I never thought about it like that before. Not every water creature is necessarily a fish, isn't it? Actually, I find myself combing the coast to grab some clams and coral on occasion. The clams are just a snack, but I actually go the blacksmith's to turn them into broaches and rings I can sell on the side."

"Well, there you go! But, uh... can you go back to the Dolphin riding for a bit? That sounded really interesting" Gwen insisted.

"That? Well, I really don't know what else there is to see. Uh... I can also feel the wind rush through me as he skips along, and the ocean scene ahead of me is way more beautiful than the country roads I walk along. Yeah, the big blue ocean is truly a beautiful path to be riding on when you're not afraid of drowning!" Ray explained.

"Uh... is there anybody else who knows about this?" Gwen asked.

"Well, there is Jack, who successfully befriended the Dolphin last fall, but he rarely ever uses his services with all the work he's busy with. I think my Dolphin friend misses him at times though, since he looks a little sad when Jack's not around so much. Then, there's also Jamie, who I actually see at the island a whole lot. I suppose that's where Jamie goes all that time when taking a break. That rough rancher must get along so much better than people. They quickly take a liking to Poncho Person for some reason" Ray said.

"I see... you have no clue what Jamie's gender is too, huh?" Gwen wondered.

"Er... no, not a clue" Ray answered.

The two of them momentarily reflected on the mystery that plagued Flower Bud Village for a long time, but Gwen was eager to continue the conversation shortly afterward.

"Well, I admit... Dolphin riding sounds like a thrill, but I still don't know how it compares to going horseback. I don't have to worry about getting pneumonia, and I can still feel the wind while being mounted on an animal! It feels like the ultimate rush... the ultimate freedom" Gwen fondly recalled.

"Sure, I'm not going to deny that horse riding is fun. I've actually resorted to riding on horses when I used to travel the world at times. I wasn't so bad myself, but my brother Cliff rode like a regular cowboy, not unlike yourself! Yeah, it's a shame when Cliff and I went our separate ways like that when we ran into Nami. The two of them were more interested in exploring ruins closer to the land, while I was more interested in following the streams and rivers that lead to the vast ocean. I was less inclined on certain destinations while Cliff and Nami had interest points that were incredibly far from each other, so I respectfully gave my only horse to Cliff's traveling partner. I admit, participating in the Horse Races remind me of the old times with my horse, but it's just not the same as my current joy of riding the Dolphin. I would really suggest you try it at least once!" Ray said.

Gwen was again amazed. "Wow... I actually just came here to raise the guy's confidence! I didn't expect to get this much back story out of him!" she thought to herself. "And this Dolphin riding thing does sound like something I want to try!" Unfortunately for Gwen, her fishing skills are a bit limited. And feeding a Dolphin with fish from the freezer box wouldn't be so appealing as the feel of a fresh, raw catch.

"It's nice to hear about the experience of a fellow rider. Okay, you got me roped on this whole Dolphin Riding thing, but I'm not so good at making a catch. How am I supposed to become buddies with the Dolphin?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, that. I won't mind loaning you a few fresh catches so you can feed the Dolphin. The lively fellw will actually appreciate another feeder to pal around with. He's quite sociable!" Ray exclaimed.

Gwen chuckled. "Maybe the Dolphin is more confident at palling around with the ladies than you are?" she remarked.

Ray lowered his reddened face. "Uh..."

Gwen then slapped his back heartily. "Speaking of which, congratulations, fishmonger! Ya just managed to hold a decent conversation with a lady! Pretty big stuff, huh!"

Ray then raised his head and carefully observed the person he just shared his time talking to. He quickly reminded himself that he was indeed to talking to Gwen, who happened to have plenty of admirers around the village. But what he saw wasn't exactly the vision of one of the numerous members of the opposite sex he was so afraid of, but of a new friend he just made.

"H-hey... you actually have a point there!" Ray exclaimed in appreciation. "I guess it IS possible to have fun being able to talk with woman! And my talk of fish actually didn't confuse you, OR scare you off!"

"Okay, sure... whatever. Thank you, I guess." Gwen answered, caught off-guard by Ray's last random statement. "Anyway, I figured you weren't a half-bad guy. I've been wondering for a while about the life Flower Bud Village's own Master Fisherman. It's hard getting a decent break to hunt you down in this place, and I can't even find you after hours! It's kind of a pain! But... I really got lucky, huh? Not only did I get a little bit of cooking tips form you, but that Dolphin riding stuff, and your personal history... that really blew me away!" Gwen said.

"That's good to hear. I didn't know my personal life would be "interesting" to anybody. To most people I've talked to before coming here, the strangers I come across would think I was fish-observed psychotic hobo or something. It was worse when the girls would just run away from the sight and smell of me. That really didn't help my social skill at all. But finally setting up pseudo-residence in Flower Bud Village has really gave me time to relax. I love this place, and the fishing spots it offers!" Ray shouted.

"So do I," Gwen agreed. "I originally came here to drag my Grandpa's butt back to the Horse ranch closer to the city, but being able to cook and live here really taught me a lot. Plus, I really love taking a stroll through the woods when I get the chance!"

Both of them found themselves looking around in their environment, realizing that they've been conversing in the Forest area that Gwen adored so much.

"Then I suppose it's a convenient coincidence you found me here, huh?" Ray grinned.

Gwen inhaled a deep breath. "Yes... yes it is!"

Gwen decided to enjoy the view a little longer while Ray cast his line again. After a few more minutes passed, the fisherman temporarily left his fishing pole and dug for something in his pack. He then swiftly took it out and threw it right at Gwen, who caught it with perfect timing.

"Wh-what's this? A new fishing pole? For me?" Gwen exclaimed in amazement.

"Sure... you said you wanted to try some new fishing recipes, so go on find some more variety in the river! Go for the Amango and Yamane while you're at it. They make terrific sashimi, but I would like to taste what you can make out of them" Ray proudly announced.

Gwen felt really surprised by how far he managed to go in earning Ray's trust in such a girl-shy vagabond, and also touched by her new gift. "Ha... you don't waste your time in showing your gratitude, do you?" she grinned.

"Not when I want to try some new fish cuisine, I don't!" Ray cried. "Consider it a gift in honor of our new friendship" he smiled.

Gwen's face turned slightly red, but she half-expected this sudden turn of events. "Well then, thanks, I guess. It's nice to know we have a few nice bums running around. You really give the homeless a good name!" she joked.

"I wouldn't say "homeless", exactly. Just look around you" Ray smartly remarked.

Gwen again surveyed her surroundings, and went beyond to see whatever she could of the houses further away, and even faced north to see the huge Mount Moon. "Okay, fine. You have a really nice looking home, here" she smiled.

Ray nodded. "The best home around!" he proudly boasted.

Suddenly, Ray's line got a hold of something. He patiently gripped his pole and yanked it at precise times, until he brought up the surface, where he gave one more strong pull, which sent his catch out of the water. With his impressive reflexes, he caught the creature in mid-air with his bare hand, which ended up being a crawfish.

"Aww man, these things. They're not worth so much in terms of bragging points" he groaned.

Gwen then swiftly snatched the crawfish out of his hands and put it in a safe container. "Then I'll take it. I know a really good recipe that brings out the best taste!"

"Go ahead then. I'll stay here and make a real catch, while you turn that meager catch into something worthy of a fisherman's cuisine" Ray answered.

The two of them smiled together like hearty, lifelong buddies. Ray felt especially glad to have made a brand new friend in such a short amount of time, especially with a woman.

Gwen then slowly turned away. She was about to say her goodbyes when two shadowy figures approached.

"Hey Ray! Oh, Gwen too! I wasn't expecting you!"

Soon enough, the two figures closed in, revealing two friendly characters.

One wore a backwards blue cap with matching overalls over a casual white shirt. Two little bits of brown hair neatly stuck out of his cap's hole, and his big blue eyes revealed friendly intent.

The other appeared to be a younger lady. She strongly resembled her male counterpart, but instead had expressive brown eyes instead. She fixed familiar brown hair hair in twin pigtails, as well. On her body was a pink vest over a similar white shirt, with a red bow-tied scarf triumphing on top. Finally, she wore a black belt which held up her blue jean shorts.

"Hey, it's our friendly neighborhood Jack! Nice! So who's the girl you got with you?" Gwen asked.

The young lady gave a big smile, although remained perfectly silent.

"Oh, her. Yeah, that's what I came to Ray for. Anyway, everybody, meet my younger sister Jill! She came on account of the Exciting Ranch Plan to start her own life as well. From now on, she'll be taking up residence on the coastal area right in between the Blacksmith and the Spring Farm." He announced.

Ray cautiously approached Flower Bud Village's new resident. As he got really close, Jill let out a mischievous giggle, which made Ray leap back immediately.

"Ah, don't worry. She doesn't bite! Sure she was a little terror back in my childhood, but she's learned to behave herself since then!" Jack assured.

Ray then attempted to get close to her again, only to find his face turning bright red. Again, the healthy young girl reacted with giggles.

"Anyway, since Jill's so new here, and you pretty much know your way around this place, I would really love it of you could give her a tour around the village for her personal reference. I gotta go help Auzzie in the mines to find some Ponata Root, so I'll be too busy to give the tour myself. You're one of the most reliable friends I have Ray, so I would really appreciate your help" Jack insisted.

Ray's heart pounded as he looked down at the innocent flower right in front of him. He then turned to face Jack's face, looking solemn and resolute to show his utter confidence. He wasn't much for turning down one of his dearest friend's request, even if he envied him for numerous reasons.

"I understand. I'll do my best to show your younger sister around" he said as he exhaled one huge anxious breath.

Unfortunately for Ray, Jill responded with strong enthusiasm. "Yay! Thank you Mr. Ray!" she affectionately cried as she gave the nervous fisherman a big hug.

Gwen gave this sudden scene a blank stare, and then looked back at Jack curiously. She then shrugged it off. "That's a bit sudden for a touching scene, huh?". Again she turned to face her newfound friend. "Well then, I should probably get going now. I have to get back to the grill pretty soon, y'know? Good luck with your new assignment, Ray!" Gwen cheerfully cried. She then made her way back to the Inn with a vaguely worried expression on her face.

"Ah, so much for overall improvement. At least I made individual progress with him. Yep, he's a really neat guy, once I got to know him! He gave me a way of stalking up on free fish, and taught me about Dolphin riding and everything! I REALLY got to try Dolphin riding now... as soon as I give my trusty horse another few workouts, of course!" she thought to herself.

"Bye Ray! Bye Jill! Have fun, you two!" he called back as he made his way to the mine. The friendly farmer gave a big smile as he followed shortly behind Gwen.

"I hope this little experience will help break down those walls that keep him from socializing with women. The poor fisherman became a stress case since fumbling with Maria a while ago, I would think he'd never talk to another woman again! Then again, he WAS having fun with Gwen not too long ago. Huh, I always thought the two of them would make really good friends, but I didn't expect it to happen so suddenly. Guess he finally took that first step without my help! Whatever... every little contribution helps, one with say." He then turned to his energetic younger sister, who stubbornly clung on to poor Ray.

"Geez... Jill has it BAD for Ray! She practically begged me to introduce her to the big guy when she first saw him bumming around town! Of course my little sister is blissfully right now, but Ray must be at the bursting point! Maybe I should... naah... this is for Ray's sake, after all. Gotta go forge ahead!" he convinced himself.

Jack continued onward with his usual, semi-slick grin as Gwen turned back to see her fellow traveler skeptically.

"Jack, my friend... just what EXACTLY are you up to THIS time?" she wondered.

Meanwhile, Jack's little sister was making lovey-dovey eyes at an extremely hesitant Ray.

"Aww... Mr. Ray, I reaallly like you" Jill said as she swooned in the Master Fisherman's shaky embrace.

"Uh...uh...t-t-t-t-thanks... I g-g-guess..." Ray whimpered as he felt his consciousness start to fade.

Soon, poor Ray's body collapsed on the soft, grassy floor, dragging Jill along for the ride.

"Ah! Mr. Ray!" She cried as she lay atop the unconscious fisherman.

_Author's Note: This was actually meant to be a oneshot, but because I wanted to finish up Harvest Chef, and a few other projects came up, I made the Prologue stand as a separate Chapter, and finish up the rest of the story later on._


End file.
